untitled
by aaramlexia
Summary: Grace has been gone. How will things between her and Eli be when she gets back?
1. Default Chapter

Title:?  
  
Rating: so far pg-13, maybe?  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Summary: Grace and Eli have been together for a few months and she's coming back after being gone for a month.  
  
Part:1/?  
  
Authors note: This is my first fanfic and I didn't have a beta reader so please excuse any kind of mistakes.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Monday when my Mom told me she was sending my sister, Zoe, and I to Florida for the last month of summer. We were on a plane by Thursday. The whole time she was telling me and Zoe about her plan to send us to stay with Gramma for a month she acted like she was the best mother in the world to be sending us to Florida. She told me she really wanted me to enjoy part of my summer.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if she actually cares about my life and what I'm going through emotionally. She acts like her life is so hectic and full to the point where she can only notice like one thing that I'm actually feeling a week and everything else she just fills in herself. Of course she's always got time for Jessie but that's a whole other issue.  
  
She told me I wasn't having enough fun; all I did was hang out in the garage with Eli. She noticed that yet she didn't notice my almost constant state of giddiness or the fact that I would break out in smiles all the time. Or, how about my actual nice behavior towards Jessie and Zoe, well, most of the time anyway. There is a limit you know. I know I can be pretty bitchy but I was honestly trying and was developing a quasi- friendship with Jessie. That doesn't look like someone who's miserable to me.  
  
You know, even if she didn't notice any of that you'd think she'd be able to tell how much I didn't want to go to Gramma's by the look on my face or how I kept making lame excuses to try to get out of going. What teenager would not want to go to Florida because she didn't want to get a sunburn?  
  
The next few days before we left I moped around the whole time. She took that to mean that living in the house was suffocating me. What??!!! Then why would I be moping around if I was leaving? I really wonder if Mom even gets herself.  
  
The house suffocating me? The house includes the garage and the garage includes Eli. Did I mention that hanging out with Eli is the last thing I'd want to get away from? Or that I've practically moved into the garage? How about the fact that me and Eli have been together since April? I don't think that's the problem.  
  
As miserable as I'd be if I were leaving him for a month the thing that really pi**ed me off was that I didn't get to see him before we left. He was on a trip to New Orleans with some friends to see a music festival and was getting back on Friday, one day later! Then, when I was in Florida I didn't get to talk to him except like twice. And then it was just stuff like, "Hey, how's it going?" because someone was always around when we could talk.  
  
Of course, we could survive all that but now I don't know if we'll have a relationship when I get back. One day when I was talking to Mom she told me Eli was hanging out with Jennifer again. Jennifer, the ex- girlfriend he's gone back to before. Again, I thought I could deal with this but I haven't heard from him since even though I swear I heard him in the background before.  
  
So, now, I'm about to leave this hell I've been living in for the past month. Intrusive grandma, annoying old people neighbors, 100 miles from a beach town and all. But I'm kind of scared to leave this place now; scared to go home and find my world in pieces. 


	2. 

Title:?  
  
Author: Aaramlexia  
  
Rating: PG or PG-13?  
  
Disclaimer: Once and Again is not mine  
  
Summary: Grace and Eli have been together for a few months and she's coming back after being gone for a month.  
  
Part: 2/?  
  
  
  
  
  
Over the course of our "vacation" me and Zoe have, of course, reverted back to our usual roles of the overly critical tyrant or older sister is another phrase you could use and the bratty and very nosy little sister. I'll admit I can be pretty bad in my treatment of Zoe but we're sisters and the way I see it that's my job. Someone's got to get her ready for the big bad evil world out there, right? Anyway, during our stay in "paradise" a.k.a. Gramma's house/neighborhood complete with all her 80 yr. old neighbors who thought we were 'just the cutest things they'd ever seen' there weren't a lot of things to occupy your time. Of course fights never get old especially when you're in a not so great mood. We'd actually sit around and think of insults for each other. I came up with like 20 new ways to p*** her off. She, however, came up with about 50 for me. By the time we left Gramma's we couldn't stay in the same room with each other for even 5 mins. and now I'm stuck on the never-ending flight with her. She keeps deliberately doing stuff to get me to blow up. Does she not care there are 200 other people on the plane? I'd rather not be embarrassed today thank you very much.  
  
This guy's staring at me again. It's not creepy stalker staring or oh my god look at what that girl's wearing staring either. It's more like an appreciative and knowing type stare. Like he's trying to say 'I know you need somebody, I can be that person; I want to be that person.' On the plane to Gramma's house I wouldn't have given him a second look but now I'm finding myself intrigued. I want to know what he thinks makes him so special, how he thinks he can be what I want. I want to find out if he can.  
  
I wonder if this is how it started for my dad. If one day when he had had a fight with mom someone gave him the same message, the same offer. Did Aunt Judy do that? Would she? Could I do that? Would Eli accept the offer from Jennifer?  
  
I must admit that with Eli I looked over everything: the drugs, his deadbeat future, how he's pretty emotionally reserved, everything but his infidelity. Well, more like his non-existent infidelity. It was more of a feeling of 'don't get too involved in this, he's only going to disappoint you. They all cheat: Dad, Sam, and Rick, even Eli according to Jessie. What makes you think he won't do it to you?' I usually blocked these thoughts out but late at night even before I went to Florida I'd find myself obsessing over it. Now it's all I think about.  
  
That guy's coming over. He's introducing himself. Do I blow him off or do I talk? Would I do anything else after we talked? I'm scared of myself right now because I could easily be turning into my Dad.  
  
His name's Hunter. And what is my name?  
  
"Grace, I'm Grace. Nice to meet you, Hunter." 


End file.
